


Blaze

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega!will, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: The thought slipped from his mind as a warm tingle spread across his skin.  Will inhaled again, deeply, and the scent was so good, so very, very good.  A soft moan even escaped his lips before he realized what he was scenting, though it wasn’t until he heard the feral, bestial growl in front of him that his brain finally made the full connection, and his eyes flew open in terror.Rut.Hannibal had indeed lost his control.  Will’s eyes snapped up to Hannibal’s and he saw them dilating.  Will’s throat grew dry and his heart leapt with fear.The Chesapeake Ripper was in rut, and it was because of him.





	Blaze

             

* * *

 

              “Orthodontics confirmed; it’s Freddie Lounds.” Brian said with a slightly exasperated huff, his usual cheerful demeanor diminished for a moment.  He seemed to bounce back quickly however, as he and his bonded mate Jimmy began to describe the facts about the body; about how she was dead for at least twenty-four hours before she was set ablaze.

              Will could hardly hear their words.  The tip of his nose tingled from the pleased scent Hannibal was giving off, as he was no doubt growing more confident that Will had indeed fed him a piece of her.

              “Freddie Lounds's ultimate failing was her inability to keep herself out of her own stories.” Jack said, saying his line well, giving Will the opening he needed to continue the charade- continue luring Hannibal to him by making him believe he’d killed Freddie.

               “Freddie had the longing need to be noticed. She was noticed.” he said, giving Hannibal a flirtatious but submissive glance.  He hadn’t meant for it to be so submissive.  The rich, pleased scent of the Alpha was getting to him.  It felt good knowing that he’d caused it.  Nevertheless, the look worked perfectly into his plan.  He wasn’t too concerned.

              Hannibal leaned in closer to inspect the body, his scent of excitement rising so thickly Will wasn’t sure how everyone else wasn’t noticing it.

              “Severely-burned bodies tend to split along lines of musculature -- but this looks like an incision.”

              Brian nodded. “Cut out her psoas muscles. Looks like he used a hunting knife.”

               “A peculiar trophy.” Hannibal asked, turning to glance at Will for confirmation that yes, this was who they had eaten.  Will tilted his head to the side and his eyes to the floor in the most flirtatious gesture of his life.  Hannibal preened with delight, and the scent of it crashed over Will in a wave.  It felt so good to please him.  Too good.  He almost forgot that this entire situation was a lie.

               “Why did he burn her?” Jack said, and Will saw the lift of Hannibal’s upper lip; an instinctual twitch to bare his fangs at a rival Alpha.  Will had to fight _his_ instinct to reach for Hannibal to calm him, to reassure him that he had no interest in Jack.  _And no interest in Hannibal, either_ he firmly reminded himself.

               “How many people has Freddie Lounds burned in her career?” Brian said, trying to make sense of it.

              Then Hannibal spoke, his words like silk being dragged across Will’s ears, draping pleasantly over his brain.  “Whoever did this was not striking out against Miss Lounds's exploitative brand of journalism. This is something else. This is something sacred.”

              Will swallowed thickly, and in doing so, swallowed the flavor of lust Hannibal was now giving off.  He was turned on.  He was buying it, hook, line, and sinker.  He _wanted_ Will.  Just another little push, and he’d perhaps lose enough sense to reveal the truth of who he was, right here, right in front of Jack.

              “Freddie Lounds had to burn. She was fuel.” Will said, tilting his head towards Hannibal but not lifting his eyes, in a display of willful submission. “Fire destroys, creates. It's mythical. She won't rise from the ashes, but her killer will.”

              Will hadn’t meant to lift his eyes to meet Hannibal’s across the autopsy table.  Their gazes snapped together and he was held in place.  Pinned by the powerful Alpha, Will suddenly had no desire to move.

               “He's the one to be noticed now.” Hannibal stated, taking a step around the autopsy table, his eyes piercing into Will.  Will wondered what he was doing.  Was he trying to reveal Will as the killer?  That would do nothing but reveal himself as well.  Had Will finally done it?  Had he finally made Hannibal lose his control?

              The thought slipped from his mind as a warm tingle spread across his skin.  Will inhaled again, deeply, and the scent was so good, so very, very good.  A soft moan even escaped his lips before he realized what he was scenting, though it wasn’t until he heard the feral, bestial growl in front of him that his brain finally made the full connection, and his eyes flew open in terror.

              Rut.

              Hannibal had indeed lost his control.  Will’s eyes snapped up to Hannibal’s and he saw them dilating.  Will’s throat grew dry and his heart leapt with fear.

              The Chesapeake Ripper was in rut, and it was because of _him_.

              Will was closer to the door than Hannibal.  He turned and began to run, as did the scientists in the room.  Price was the quickest to react, being unaffected by the pheromones due to his bond with Brian.  He was the only Alpha in the room whose life was not in danger, though he wisely grabbed his omega’s hand and bolted for the door anyway.  Will’s blood turned cold as he heard the first neck snap behind him.

              The Ripper was in rut, and there would be no person-suit to be found.  Only the beast himself.

              He saw the other people in the room realize the situation in slow-motion.  As Will ran towards the door so did they, but anyone who had the misfortune of being between Hannibal and Will was not going to make it.  He heard the second body slump to the floor, the murders quick and efficient, merely a means to an end.  Will was the end.

              When he heard the third body collapse, he realized with horror that he was no longer running.  He was walking slowly, while the rest of the people in the room flew past him, the rest of them escaping.  Jimmy poked his head back in to ensure that everyone was out, and his eyes locked on Will.

              “Come on Will, you can make it!  Run!”

              Will breathed in again and knew he would not be taking another step.  His eyes met Jimmy’s with a burning passion that he must have recognized, because he yelped, and then the door slammed shut, the sound of an airtight seal hissing shortly behind it, keeping the rest of the world safe from Hannibal.

              Will hadn’t even had time to turn when a ferocious snarl echoed through the lab and his body was being pushed forward until he was being pressed face-first onto a metal autopsy table.  He barely had time to register the cold of it when the warmth of Hannibal’s body covered his, the pulsing of his swollen cock pressing between Will’s ass cheeks, the strength of his hands pushing Will’s shoulders down to the table.

              “Mine!” Hannibal cried, and Will turned his head to see the fire in his eyes.  Their gazes met and Hannibal snarled, baring his teeth, showing off his fangs.

              Will grew weak in his knees.  The scent was overpowering.  He felt slick start to drip from him as Hannibal ground against his pants, and he was grinding back.  A soft whine escaped him and Hannibal’s hands tightened their grip.  He leaned forward until his entire body was covering Will, his face pressing up to Will’s neck, breathing him in, scenting him.

              To Will’s horror, he tilted his head to the side to expose himself.  Slick gushed down his thigh, and he whined and tried to move closer to the delicious cock that was teasing against him.  Hannibal’s hand pressed his head roughly to the table to keep him still, and Will moaned with need.

              He could feel his heat coming.  His cheeks flushed hot and his skin prickled all over.  He’d never had a rut-induced heat before; he’d only had them due to his natural cycle.  This kind came on much more quickly, and in seconds Will was overwhelmed, dragged under by the tide of lust, and that was all _before_ Hannibal dragged his tongue over Will’s scent-glands in his neck.

              Will keened and arched his back.

              “Yes, Alpha!” he cried, and that was all the carnal beast inside Hannibal had wanted.  Will’s clothes were being torn from him, the buttons on his flannel shirt flying in every direction.  His arms were tugged as the cloth was yanked from his body.  When Hannibal rose to remove his own clothes, Will took the opportunity of his freedom to do nothing but raise his ass in presentation, his fingers clutching the edge of the autopsy table as he pointed his toes to make himself appear as appetizing as possible.

              Hannibal’s hands were at his belt quickly, and Will’s pants were yanked to his ankles.  He managed to kick off his own shoes, and his pants fell to the floor as a pulsing, delicious cock teased against his hole.

              Will had a flash of lucidity and remembered who Hannibal was. 

              “Murderer.  Cannibal.” he said.  “I know who you are.”

              The fingers were tight in his hair as they yanked his head to the side and forced him to look up into the rut-addled face.  Gone was the meticulously constructed face of serenity.  In its place was raw, burning _need_.

              Hannibal opened his mouth, but not to speak.  Instead his hormone-drenched breath washed over Will’s face, and he eagerly inhaled it, filling his lungs with the scent of fertile Alpha as deeply as he could.  Will trembled with need as his slick dripped to his knees.  He locked his eyes to Hannibal.

              “Take me fully.” he said.  “Don’t leave me to suffer.”

              With a snarl, Hannibal pushed into him.  Will cried out as he felt himself filled with cock, and every nerve in his body sang _yes_.  The vicious beast pulled roughly at his hair as it fucked him, crushing him to the table with its other hand, and Will could only groan its name.  Lust spiked through him with every thrust, thick whines leaving his lips each time Hannibal reached the deepest part of him.  Will pointed his toes, needing more, desperate for more.

              “Deeper, harder, more, Alpha!” he cried, and Hannibal gave it to him, the autopsy table rattling as the screws that bolted it to the floor strained to hold it in place. 

              Will could feel the knot forming, the thick, wide heat that was too large to fit into him.  His body craved it; the emptiness within him expanding so fast it hurt.  He cried out for his Alpha to fill him; _his_ Alpha, a monster, an evil monster that he _needed_.

              “Chesa…peake…Rip…per…” Will groaned as he was pounded.  “I know…”

              With a snarl, his head was lifted, turned, and slammed back to the autopsy table roughly.  Now he could see the bodies on the floor, the three dead scientists nothing more than heaps of cooling flesh, their only offense being that they came between Hannibal and _his omega_.

              Will felt the knot stretching him open wide as Hannibal fucked.  It eased its way in, making Will groan with anticipation.  His body sucked it inside and then it rushed to the tip of Hannibal’s cock, where it expanded to twice its size, filling Will’s aching emptiness, locking them together.

              He and Hannibal screamed in pleasure together, Will’s orgasm tightening his muscles around Hannibal, squeezing his knot, making his entire body convulse as he spilled his seed into Will.  He collapsed on top of him, his strong hands wrapping around Will’s body, holding him close.  His teeth grazed up Will’s shoulder, seeking his neck, and Will knew that he still had a choice.

              He could not present.  Hannibal was being driven purely by instinct right now.  He had even lost words, entirely, reduced to nothing more than snarls and growls.  His fingers clutched Will’s skin with desperate need, his body trembling as Will milked more seed from him, helpless to the unending orgasms that biology caused in him.  He would not fight to bond with Will.  He would only bite if something to be bitten was placed by his mouth.

              Will felt his hot seed spreading within him, pushing its way into his womb, and he trembled and came again.  Nothing would ever be like this, not with anyone else.  He knew it.  He’d known it since the day he shot Garret Jacob Hobbs.  Killing Randall had merely sealed it.

              Will tilted his head to the side and presented his neck.

               Hannibal’s eyes were rolled back so far in his head they were white.  He was entirely blind and completely helpless to his instincts, and at his most vulnerable, when Will could most easily have stopped the serial killer for good, instead he said

              “Alpha.  Bite.”

              Hannibal’s nose sought his skin and he scented his way to his mark.  His mouth opened in slow-motion for Will, his tongue caressing his skin, eager to taste, before it was pulled away and teeth closed around his flesh.  The pain was exquisite.  Will came again, causing Hannibal to orgasm with him, and their bodies sealed to each other in every way.  Will felt his blood flow into Hannibal’s mouth and heard him groan as he drank.  Then he felt Hannibal’s bonding saliva flow into his veins, and Will was lost.

              He saw his own murders first; his fight with Randall, which he had enjoyed every minute of, and he and Hannibal’s courtship as they worked to display his body in the museum.  He saw his killing of Garrett next, and felt the rush of adrenaline that he had fought for so long; how good it had felt, how _right_ it had felt.

              Then came Hannibal’s murders.  First the three in the lab.  Then mostly people Will didn’t know; so many, too many too count.  He saw Tobias, and Franklyn, and felt so good, _so_ good at watching his Alpha kill them.  He knew it was Hannibal’s delight he felt; but now it was his own, and Will was as much a part of his murders as he was.  They were now monsters together.  Will purred at the thought.

              He did _not_ see the one murder he was afraid of, however.  Was Hannibal somehow protecting him from watching their daughter’s death? 

              But then he saw her, alive, gazing out of a window down onto Hannibal’s lawn.  Saw her watching Will come and go.  Saw Hannibal bringing her decadent meals, and them eating together, and laughing.

              Will sobbed.  She was alive.  Within their bond he felt Hannibal’s joy at his knowing.  With his teeth still firmly clasped around Will’s neck, his cock still sealed within him, Hannibal shifted their bodies so they both lay on the autopsy table, Will curled up against him, tied to him at both ends.  Hannibal’s rough hands melted into tenderness, pulling Will close around him, stroking his hair gently. 

              He released his teeth and began to lap at the blood, groaning as he drank it.

              “She is ours.” he said.  “And you are mine.”

              His rut was fading, and he was coming back to the world.  All Will could do was melt into his arms and sob with relief, and happiness, and being generally overwhelmed.  It was all so much, so fast; he’d gone from being the lure to becoming the caught meal to having a mate to having a daughter he’d thought he’d lost.  It was all too much. 

              He trembled in Hannibal’s arms and took great comfort when he petted him, caressing his hair, his shoulder, his arm, licking softly at his bond-mark.

              “Shhh, my love.” he said.  “I shall provide for you and protect you forever.”

              It was heaven to hear Hannibal’s words and know they were the truth.  Will sighed deeply and melted into his mate’s arms.

              “You’ve seen that I deceived you…Freddie…”

              “Shhhh.  That was your old self.  That was you before you were mine.  You would not do that now.”

              “Never.” Will said.  “But you’ve murdered three people, how will we ever….”

              “In a rut-addled daze.  It is legally defensible.”

              Will sighed with relief.  Of course Hannibal would afford the best lawyers.

              He felt the knot deflating and Will whimpered at its loss.

              “Shhhh, you shall have me again within the hour.” Hannibal said.  “They will be desperate to get us home during this period of lucidity.”

              Hannibal rose, and Will allowed himself to be moved by his hands, first into a sitting position, then guided to his feet.  They dressed quickly, in only the barest of necessities; pants and shoes and nothing else.  They headed towards the door with Hannibal’s arm wrapped possessively around Will’s waist, and it was all he’d ever wanted.

              Hannibal knocked on the door.

              “Are you sane?” he heard Jack’s voice bellow from the other side.

              “Quite, and rather embarrassed.” Hannibal replied.  Will inwardly snorted at the ridiculous lie.

              The door hissed as the air-seal broke, and Jack huffed at the thick scent as it wafted out of the room with them.

              “We’ll deal with the legal implications of this situation later.” Jack said.  “For now, just get home.  There is a taxi waiting.”

              Will felt a thousand eyes on him as they walked half-naked through the hall.  He turned and buried his face against his Alpha, not wanting to look at any of them, or to hear them, or to smell them.  For the ride home he curled his head in his Alpha’s lap and cooed as his hair was stroked.  Hannibal lifted him and carried him to the door, then up the stairs, and Will was deposited in a bed full of his Alpha’s scent.  He purred contentedly.

              “It seems that despite our deceptions, we have still chosen each other.” Hannibal said, removing his pants and crawling into the bed with Will.

              “Or rather because of them.” Will replied.  “You thought I had fed you Freddie…”

              “Discovering that you have eaten Randall with me does not diminish what I thought.”

              “I tried to resist you.”

              “And I you, dear Will.  We have both failed spectacularly.”

              “It’s beautiful.” Will replied, and that was the last word either of them uttered for the next hour, both too lost within each other to care about language, or what might have come between them, or anything else at all.


End file.
